SEQUELMiley & Lily  Best friends? Not for long
by spicyrice
Summary: So... Lily has threatened to expose Miley's secret to the world, all Miley has to do is stay away from Lily's boyfriend right? Should be easy enough... R & R
1. Chapter 1

**So…**

**Oliver's Australian cousin called Sam came to Malibu for the summer, causing mayhem and flared tempers between Miley and Lily.**

**Just when the girls make up, Sam kisses Miley and breaks the girls up.**

**Lily then threatened to expose Miley's secret.**

**Miley, Miley, Miley, what she gon' do?**

**(A/N: Was I supposed to do the whole disclaimer thing before? Cause I didn't in the prequel to this. Does it matter anyway? It's pretty obvious that I don't own Hannah Montana [Come on!)**

---

Miley bit her nails nervously as she waited in secret for Sam to come to shore from the sea.

Lily's words kept reverberating in her mind.

"…_if you don't keep your mitts off Sam… I'll tell everyone that you're Hannah Montana …"_

Sam - Lily's boyfriend - had kissed _her_! Not the other way round. For once, why couldn't she believe her?

Sam shook the water from his hair as he came out of the water.

He went to the changing rooms to get out of his wet suit.

When he came out, Miley quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a bush.

"What the…! Oh hey Miley…"

"Sam you have to listen to me… you need to tell Lily that you kissed me, not the other way round!" She said urgently.

"About that… I was thinking we could keep that between ourselves…" He said with a grin.

"It's a bit too late for that, Lily and Rico saw you kissing me and now Lily is really mad!"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam!"

"I hear you…"

"Well you gonna tell Lily or not…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWENTY FOUR**

"Saaaaam!!" It was Lily calling.

"Oh sh- I mean crap!" Miley cursed. "Look, go out there and tell her truth okay… please!" Miley pushed Sam out of the bush. "You haven't seen me." She added quickly.

Sam stumbled out onto the beach behind Lily.

"Oh… there you are…" Lily said, once she saw him.

They stood awkwardly infront of each other.

"I saw you and Miley kissing…"

"About Miley and the kiss…" They started their own sentences at the same time.

"You first…" Lily said.

"Well… I just want you to know…"

Miley, still hidden behind the bush, held her breath.

"Miley… came onto me… she's the one who started kissing me, I'm so sorry Lily…"

Miley couldn't keep quiet.

How dare Sam lie?

"You lying good for nothing weasel!" Miley yelled angrily, coming out of her hiding place.

"_You_ kissed _me_!"

"No I didn't, you kissed me…" Sam retorted.

"I knew it…" Lily said confidently. "Let's go Sam, please… I don't wanna talk to her…" Lily turned and left.

"Why did you lie Sam?" Miley asked angrily. She was annoyed and very upset.

"I didn't lie, you did kiss me…"

"No I didn't… you're the one who moved towards me…" Miley now had tears in her eyes.

"Like this?" He loomed closer and kissed her again. Miley acted fast and pulled away, disgusted. "It's my word against yours Miley…"

And he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART TWENTY FIVE**

Rico – who had had a crush on Miley – was heartbroken when he'd seen her kiss Sam at Lily's party.

He still couldn't believe it.

As he was walking along the beach to clear his mind he saw Miley, sitting by herself crying.

His better nature couldn't leaver her on her own.

"What's wrong Miley?" He sighed, sitting next to her.

"Everythang!" She wiped her eyes. "Lily hates me cause she thinks I'm after Sam, but I'm not, I swear I'm not. He's after me, and he's making everything worse…"

"But I saw you kiss him…"

"Yes, but Sam was the one who initiated it. I've been trying to tell y'all but you don't believe me." She wailed. "Me and Lily were friends again, why would I want to jeopardise that?"

Rico sat in silence. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope for him. Maybe Miley was telling the truth.

"Rico you have to believe me…"

The side of him that still loved Miley and always would, answered her.

"I do believe you Miley…"

"You do?" She hugged him hard. "Thanks Rico, I appreciate that a lot!"

He liked the feel of Miley around him, but he's joy was short lived.

"If only I could get Lily to believe me too…"

"Maybe if she saw Sam kissing _you_ this time… maybe she'd believe you or something?"

"Maybe…" Miley agreed. "But whatever it is, I'll probably need help. So, you with me?" She asked.

Rico nodded. _Always._

"Great, together we will expose what a scumbag Sam really is…"

_Before Lily exposes me, _Miley thought worryingly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART TWENTY SIX**

Lily and Sam where by the skate boarding ramps.

"At the beach right, before you called me, I had been talking to Miley and she told me to tell you that I kissed her…" Sam said with intention.

Lily flared.

"I told her to keep her mitts off you or else…"

"Or else what?" Sam asked carefully.

"Or else I'd tell everyone that she was actually Hannah Monta…na…" She trailed off when she realised what she'd said.

Sam's eyes bulged.

"Miley is Hannah Montana… _the _Hannah Montana?"

"Sshh! Keep you voice down…" Lily hissed.

"I can't believe it…" Sam said wondrously.

"Well you can't tell anyone…" Lily warned.

"But you were threatening Miley that _you_ would?" Sam contradicted.

"It's different…" Lily said defensively

_Right. _Sam thought to himself. _Miley is Hannah… this could work to my advantage._

---

Another Saturday came along. A busy one for Hannah.

She had C.D signings at 1. A photo shoot at 2. An outing with Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Cole & Dylan Sprouse, Raven Symone, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu and Brandon [_from Johnny Kapahala_ at 3:30 and a concert at 5 till late.

When she got back to her bedroom after her long day she was tired and wanted to sleep.

She kicked off her shoes as she entered her room.

She didn't account for, however, an uninvited guest.

"Hello Miley…" Sam said as he appeared from behind her bedroom door as she closed it. "Or shall I say… Hannah Montana…"


	5. Chapter 5

**PART TWENTY SEVEN**

Miley was in even deeper than she imagined.

She was dressed in all black and had a parcel with her.

She went to the beach and stood by Rico's now shut Hut.

It was chilly that night, but Miley wasn't shivering just from the cold.

A figure appeared a few seconds later, also in black.

Without a word, Miley gave the person the parcel and turned away.

She wanted to go home and wallow in her own self pity.

She had just parted away with $10,000.

It wasn't the first time either.

She'd being paying $1,000,000 in instalments of $10,000 over the past few days.

She had around another $40,000 left to pay off.

$1,000,000 was a lot of money.

But if it was the price she would have to pay, she was going to do it.

Sam could not reveal her secret to the world, he just couldn't.

---

It didn't take Robby Ray long to realise that things were not adding up financially for Hannah Montana.

Miley had to lie by the skin of her teeth to get out of that fix.

Sam had told her not to tell anyone.

And she couldn't.

Until…

Rico confronted her about her secret rendezvous' in the middle of the night outside his Hut that he had come to find out about.

That's when Miley cracked. She was in such a state she couldn't hold it in anymore. She even told Rico that she was Hannah.

That was hard for him to swallow, what was even harder was Sam's demands.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART TWENTY EIGHT**

"He can't do that… its blackmail…" Rico said defiantly.

"I know, but I can't risk my secret getting out Rico, I just can't…"

---

Rico noticed Miley's condition getting worse as time wore on.

Every time Sam was around she became jittery and nervous.

She was worried he would spill and Sam knew.

He was controlling her without either of them really knowing it.

The guy was pulling her strings like a puppeteer. It was sick.

Rico couldn't seem to stand by and watch the love of his life be tortured in that way.

---

One evening, Rico confronted Sam by the beach.

Sam was a lot taller than Rico and towered over him like the Eiffel Tower.

"I don't like what you're doing to Miley so you better stop…" Rico said fiercely.

"Just because you say so… doesn't mean I have to actually listen to you shortie…"

"Hey! Don't diss me cause I'm small… that's just pathetic…"

"Whatever Rico… I got places to be…"

"I could tell the police you know… who knows how many years you could get in prison for blackmail…"

Sam bent down to Rico's level.

"Tell your stupid crummy police… it's not as if I'll be here for them to find me now is it…?" Sam sneered.

Rico blinked.

"You're leaving?"

But Sam was already walking away.

So he was going to take Miley's money and leave like a coward? Not when Rico was around he wasn't!


	7. Chapter 7

**PART TWENTY NINE**

Rico quickly ran to Miley's house to tell her about Sam's plans.

"He's leaving? When? Where's he going?" Miley was almost hysterical.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him, he's gone far enough and now he wants to escape…" Rico answered.

They were sitting in the kitchen with the whole house to themselves.

Robby Ray and Jackson had gone food shopping – which was pretty rare in the Stuart household.

"Maybe we should let him go Rico, maybe everything will finally be over…" Miley suggested.

"No, as long as Sam knows your secret and he's alive, it'll never be over Miley…" He absent mindedly put his hand on her cheek tenderly.

He took it away instantly as if he had been burned.

Miley noticed this gesture of course and her cheeks turned crimson.

They looked away from each other.

"What are you saying then Rico?" Miley asked quietly.

Rico wasn't too sure what she was referring to, whether it was him or the Sam issue.

"About Sam." She added.

"We tell the police…"

"That would mean telling them why he did this in the first place and they would know too that I'm Hannah…"

"But the police are hardly likely to squeal on you…"

"I know… but stuff like that has a funny way of leaking out… everyone would know and I'd have to go and live somewhere else…and I'd never be able to be Miley again because people would treat me different…" She started crying.

"Oh Miley…" He was so tempted to wipe away her tears but stopped himself.

"What do you wanna do then?"

"Let him go… that's the only thing we can do…"


	8. Chapter 8

**PART THIRTY**

Miley was taking a quiet stroll by the beach that evening, trying to clear her thoughts.

Lily was surfing by herself today.

Miley missed her skater chick friend so badly.

Miley stopped to watch Lily surfing the waves. The beach was quite deserted.

Lily spotted Miley but ignored her. Even though she had a huge urge to go over to her and hug her.

But after everything with Sam, she couldn't.

Miley moved on once Lily paddled back to shore.

As Lily wiped her face of water she noticed a dark figure behind Miley, before she could say a word, the figure grabbed Miley around the neck and pulled her behind a bush.

Lily's heart rate picked up. Miley had to be in trouble.

She ran to where Miley had been taken but stopped when she heard Sam's voice.

"You told Rico about our deal didn't you?" She'd never heard his voice sound so deep, and scary.

"I'm sorry…" Miley was snivelling. She sounded frightened out of her wit.

"I told you not to tell anyone Miley, you know what's going to happen now…"

"Please don't tell everyone, I beg you…"

Lily was horrified by what she was hearing. She didn't hear Rico and Oliver behind her.

They all listened in on the conversation.

"I warned you Miley, it was part of the deal, you pay me the money and I don't tell everyone you're Hannah Montana and you don't tell anyone about it…"

"I know…"

"You broke your end of the deal so why should I keep mine?"

"Back off Sam!" A sharp voice came from the other side of the bush of Sam and Miley.

It was Oliver. Standing up to his cousin for his old time best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE**

"I'm glad that's all over…" Miley said with relief.

"Totally… I can't believe Sam would be like that though…" Lily agreed.

"Neither can I…" Oliver said.

"Let's not talk about it yeah…" Rico said with slight edge.

They were sitting by The Hut drinking ice cold water.

After their confrontation by the bush last week, the gang had reunited as friends.

Forgiven old quarrels, and patched up ruined friendships.

Sam was nowhere to be seen.

He'd simply disappeared.

Miley and Lily didn't really care. In fact they were pretty glad about it.

Sam had messed up their lives big time, but taught them a lot about themselves also.

"I better get going… gotta prepare for a Hannah concert…" Miley said quietly, getting up from her stool.

"I'll come with you…" Lily said.

"Bye Oliver, bye Rico…" Miley kissed Rico on the cheek. Things had worked out for Rico and his unrequited love for Miley.

A bunch of guys came to the counter and Oliver went to serve them.

One of the guys reminded Rico of Sam.

There would be no need to worry about Sam anymore though.

He was long gone.

He was never, ever going to come back.

He was never going to hurt Miley again and make her life miserable like he had done.

He was never going to terrorise the love of his life and take her money.

Rico made sure of that…

**THE END**


End file.
